Every Little Thing
by GeorgieGirl416
Summary: When Pippie, Piffle, Peri, Palli, and Pennie are banished from their homeland, they have to avoid all 'Big People' but Pippie gets swept up with a certain George Harrison, everyone by Pennie grows close to the Big people. Pennie thinks that's the biggest problem they have. Oh how could she be any more wrong? Reviews are Appreciated!
1. Prologue

_**Every Little Thing**_

**Prologue-**

In Liverpool, five little fairies were devastated. Their world had quite literally left them in the dust. Peri, Piffle, Pippie, and Palli were all gloomy. Pennie had seemed to taken the lead and she was leading them through the town. It was dark and everything was so big it was hard to navigate. Pippie could tell Pennie was getting lost, but she was too scared to say anything. Pennie was in one of those moods she gets in when she doesn't want help with anything, but she's mad when no one offers.

"Um, Pennie?" Pippie said so quietly, Pennie didn't hear her, "Do you want me to help you?" She touched Pennie's shoulder and Pennie spun around and glared at Pippie. Pippie jumped back some and hid behind Peri, who in turn his behind Palli.

"No I don't want help!" Pennine hollered in aggravation.

"Pennie calm down." Piffle said harshly, "This is all your fault anyway."

"Oh, so now it's my fault. I was the one who didn't want to go!" Pennie argued back. Piffle rolled her eyes.

"Guys," Peri said gently, "We shouldn't argue." No one heard her except Pippie, who was holding onto the back of her pink shirt.

"You were the one who made the wall fall down!" Piffle said angrily. Pennie stomped her booted foot and the sidewalk under her foot cracked.

"Pippie was the one who wanted to go in the first place!" She spat laring at Pippie again. Pippie suddenly bursted into tears. Peri gasped and engulfed her in her comforting hug.

"Don't yell at her." Peri said kissing Pippie's head, "It's not her fault the wind blew her hat across the border." Peri was calm and gentle as she spoke.

"Well she's the one that _had_ to get her hat back!" Pennie said crossing her arms. Pippie winced and cried a bit more. Palli stepped forward and she shook Pennie's shoulders.

"Calm down!" She yelled, "It's not Pennie's fault! It was an accident! We're all each other had now, so stop fighting about it!"

Piffle sighed as they all started to walk again. She fluttered her wings and jumped up. She groaned, "I just wish we could fly here." she said sadly. Pippie sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Piffle." She said, "It's my fault we have to walk. I got us sent here. I just wanted my hat back!" Piffle threw her arm around Pippie and she smiled.

"It's OK, Pippie." Piffle said gently. Pippie sighed and looked at her feet as she walked.

"But you got your hat back didn't you?" Palli said trying to cheer her up. Pippie shrugged and pulled her cowboy hat out of her shoulder bag. She held it in her hands and her eyes welled up again. "It's OK, Pippie." Pallie put her arm around her other side and Pippie sniffled.

"We all still love you." Peri said said sweetly. Pippie only sighed and looked up at Pennie, who was walking in front of them.

"Pennie doesn't." She said crying again. Pennie stopped and turned around. Pippie was expecting another glare, but instead Pennie reached her arms around her.

"Of course I love you Pippie. You're my little sister." Pennie said. It was true. Pennie was Pippie's sister. The others were just their friends. "I have to love you, Pip." Pippie nodded and wiped her cheeks.

"Where are we going to sleep though?" Pippie asked sadly. She was worried about her friends' well-being.

"We'll find someplace, don't worry." Pennie said reassuringly.

"But where, Pennie?" Pippie asked, tears rimming her eyes again. Pennie looked around, deep in thought.

"Um, we'll stay there!" She pointed to an open door to a tall building. The five little pixies ran to the door, only to stop at the bottom of the front steps. They were tall and it looked like it would hurt quite a bit if you fell off of them. "C'mon Pippie you first." Pennie gave Pippie a boost up and she climbed onto the first step. Pippie helped pull Palli and Peri up, but Piffle and Pennie didn't need help. Piffle jumped up all by herself, making her first at the top. Once Pennie made it to the top she was supposed to help Palli and Peri pull Pippie up the rest of the way, but Piffle distracted her.

"Look in there!" Piffle gasped, "There are big people in there. Look, they don't have wings like us! I wonder what they're like."

Pennie huffed, "We can't be in contact with them." She said seriously, "We can't let them know about us." She said turned around to help Palli with Pippie, who was just too short to jump and reach Palli's hand.

"C'mon Pippie, use your wings a little." Palli grunted almost reaching her hand. Pennie sighed and jumped down to give Pippie a boost. As Pennie lifted Pippie up, Piffle shrieked.

"Look out, Pennie!" She yelled. Palli rolled to the side just in time for a large foot to fall where she'd be lying on her stomach. Pippie got scooped up on the top of the foot and she screamed. Peri gasped and looked up at the giant people as four of them walked out the door.

"Pippie no!" Pennie yelled jumping to reach Pippie. Another foot landed near Pennie and Pennie had to get out of the way. The four fairies watched helplessly, but Pennie had to get everyone else inside before the door shut. If Pippie stuck with these people, then she'd come back with them. She had to believe that.

"Get inside, go!" She yelled to Peri and Piffle. They ran inside as the door was being shut by the last tall person. Palli pulled Pennie up and they ran inside, unnoticed by the big people.

Pippie didn't know what to do other than hold on. She was hanging on for dear life to whomever's shoelace this shoe belonged to that she was taking a ride on. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to scream again when suddenly it stopped. She peaked one eye open and found the person was sitting down. She climbed up his pant leg and into his lap. She climbed up his shirt and then she fell into a pocket on his chest with a squeak. She peaked out and whimpered.

"What do I do?" She whispered to herself, "What would Pennie do? Or Piffle? What would Palli and Peri do?" She sank back down into the pocket and she curled up. She closed her eyes and tried to keep calm, only she fell asleep. It was so warm and comfy in this little pocket that she couldn't help it. She slept for quite a long time, and it did help her calm down. After she woke up was when the trouble actually started.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this idea. I just wanted to write something totally unreal...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

George Harrison followed his mates out of the cab they were taking to meet their manager Brian Epstein. It had been a long morning, and Ringo had accused him of stealing his socks, which George had done, but he was planning to give them back. All his socks were in the wash, and he just needed one pair for the say. Only Ringo didn't seem to care all that much, but John made him get over it. After that argument, there was a debate on who was making breakfast. George didn't want to because he'd made it the morning before, and it was John's turn, only John refused to make it. Paul ended up making breakfast, and George was sure it was _not_ made with love. After breakfast, John was complaining about not being about to find his new guitar strings or his guitar capo, and he accused George of taking them and not giving them back, which George never even did. He had his own capo and he'd just bought new guitar strings of his own two day before. Paul ended up having to look for them and by the time they left their flat, Paul was complaining about having to do everything.

George needed a cigarette. He got out of the cab when they reached Brian's office and he stayed outside as he dug around in his shirt pocket for his package of cigarettes. John stayed behind with him.

"You got a cigarette, George?" John asked stuffing his hands into his pockets looking for his own package. George nodded and found his cigarettes and handed one to John. He got one out for himself before he went looking for a lighter. That'd be in the same place at his cigarettes. He dug round in his shirt pocket again and found what he thought was his lighter. He pulled it out and looked down at his hands. He frowned. It wasn't his lighter at all. "C'mon, Georgie, hurry up will ya?" George nearly didn't hear him. He was staring at what he was holding in his hand. "What are you lookin' at?" John sounded a bit aggravated at George, but he didn't care.

"It's a...a..." George looked at it. It wasn't a girl. Well it was a girl, but she had wings and her skin was light purple. Sort of lavender. She was wearing a light green skirt and a white baggy shirt with a black belt around her waist. She was asleep in his hand and her brown hair sprawled across his hand. "It's a pixie?" He said it like a question, because he wasn't sure. George looked at John and John scowled at him.

"Quit being stupid, George and just give me the lighter." He said moving to take what he thought was George's lighter. George jerked his hand away.

"No, John don't." He said moving away quickly. John growled at him and George moved back over to him slowly, "Just look!" He offered his hand hesitantly to his mate and John huffed and looked down at George's hand. He didn't move for a second. He just looked at the little tiny girl in George's hand silently. John dropped his cigarette on the group and he got closer to George's hand.

"What is she?" He asked confused, "Why is she so little?" George moved his hand back to look at the purple girl in his hands.

"I don't know." He said thinking, "I fairy? Some kind of Pixie?" George lightly touched the top of her head and the little creature gave a soft sigh before she turned over in her sleep. George couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Where'd she come from?" John asked as rain suddenly started sprinkling from the sky. George shrugged and shielded the rain from getting on his little fairy as they started to go inside.

Once they were inside the others were waiting for them. Paul approached them with a slight scowl on his face. "What took you so long?" He asked, trying to keep the way he was feeling out of his tone.

"Look what george found!" John said shoving George forward. George stumble and struggled in not dropping the poor little thing in the floor.

"John!" George yelped. Paul thankfully caught him and he glared at John.

"Whatcha got Georgie?" Ringo asked walking over to them. George showed them and Ringo and Paul looked in slight disbelief.

"What is it?" Paul asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"It's a fairy." John said looking like a little kid who'd just discovered something he considered magical. Which they had found something magical.

"Where'd you get it?" Ringo asked, touching the little fairy's arm gently.

"I was lookin' for me lighter in me pocket and there she was!" George shrugged. "I don't know how she'd got in there, but I guess we'll have to ask her that." George looked up as Brian walked into the room. He didn't notice that the boy were pre-occupied.

"Alright, lads, lets get those instruments out so you can have this audition." He said, "You're late as it is." the other three boys moved to stand in front of George as he tried to think of a place to put his little fairy. He could stick her back in his pocket, but she might get hurt there. He took off his blue tie, which matched the others' and he wrapped the fairy up in it before he acted like he was getting his guitar out. He took out his guitar and he gently put the fairy in the little container in side his guitar case. He closed it most of the way, leaving room for light and air to get in if needed before he joined the rest of his mates.

The boys played an audition for three or four guys before they had a short talk. After the talk, George excused himself to put his guitar away. He was really going to check and see if his fairy was awake. He crouched down and glanced at the group of people, making sure they weren't looking at him. He opened the compartment in his guitar case.

His little fairy was curled up in the corner, half-covered up with his tie, and she was crying rather hard into her knees. George's heart dropped a little. "Hey, little thing." he said in a low whisper. She looked up at him and started crying harder. "It's OK." He said lifting her up. He put his guitar in it's case and closed it. "Why are you crying?" He asked gently.

"I'm lost!" She cried. Her voice was quiet and George had to strain a bit to hear her.

"It's OK, I'll help you." He said whispering. He felt like a little kid that was hiding the pet he'd found in the back yard from his parents.

"You will?" His little fairy asked sniffling. She wiped her eyes and looked at him hopefully. George smiled and nodded.

"Sure I will!" He said almost too loudly.

"George, what's taking you so long?" Brian asked. George shut his guitar case and he looked back at Brian.

"I'm comin'." he said before he looked back to his hands. "What's your name?" The fairy sighed and brushed her messy hair our of her face.

"My name is Pippie." She squeaked. George smiled and nodded.

"You have to hide in my pocket until we get home OK?" He asked her. She nodded and he held her to his jacket pocket. She jumped in and peaked over the top. "OK, just stay there." PIppie nodded again and George went to the rest of the group.

On the way home, Pippie climbed out of George's pocket and she climbed up onto his shoulder. "What's your name?" She asked near his ear. He looked over and she sat down with a sigh.

"My name's George." He said. The other boys looked at him funny. They hadn't heard Pippie. She was too quiet for them to hear.

"We know who you are, Georgie." Paul said frowning.

"No, I wasn't talking to you." He said. "I was talking to Pippie." He said pointing to the little purple fairy on his shoulder. The other three boys looked at her and she pulled on George's shirt collar to hide.

"Oh I forgot about her." Paul said sitting forward some. She whimpered and crawled completely under George's shirt collar. George laughed and pulled her out.

"It's OK, Pippie." He said, "These are my mates." Pippie grabbed onto George's thumb and tried to hide again.

"Awe, look how cute she is." Ringo said. He was sitting next to George and Pippie squealed and backed up away from him. She stumbled and nearly fell off George's hand. He caught her in his other hand and she whimpered.

"We won't hurt you, Pippie." Paul said as George helped her stand back up. She started to cry again and George scowled at them.

"You made her cry!" He growled. He protectively brought her closer to him and she grabbed onto his shirt. She cried into the fabric of his shirt she held onto and George gently patted her back with his finger. "It's OK Pippie. We're almost home." Pippie sniffled and looked up at him. He gave her a smile and she sighed.

She nodded and climbed up into his pocket as the car stopped. George got out of the car and grabbed his guitar from the trunk. Pippie peaked out of his pocket and she was delighted to find this was the place that she'd last seen Pennie, Peri, Palli, and Piffle! She smiled as George walked inside the place. She was amazed at how big it was. One room was big enough to hold the whole land in which she and her friends had come from.

"It's so big in here!" She said looking up at George. He chuckled and helped he rout of his pocket. He held his hand level with a counter and she stepped onto it.

"It's actually quite small, but I suppose everything would be big to you." He said putting his guitar down. He took off his jacket and he dropped it on the floor. Pippie nodded at his statement and George watched her look around. As he watched her he realized she would be a kid if she were the normal person size. No older than 16. Pippie walked down the counter and stopped at the edge of the sink.

"I wonder where my sister is." She pondered looking around. George frowned.

"Your sister?" He asked. John walked in and went looking for something to eat.

"Yeah, my sister. Her name's Pennie. I'm sure she's here with my friends.: Pippie said slipping into the sink with a squeal. George walked over and helped her back out.

"Your friends?" He asked, wondering how there could be more of them.

Pippie nodded again and looked past George at John. John had a bowl of grapes in his hand. Pippie was looking at them longingly. George figured she must be hungry, so he took a few out of the bowl and he put them on the counter for her. She smiled and went on talking, "My friends, Palli, She's really smart, and Peri, who's really nice. She gives me hugs when Pennie is mean to me, and Piffle, who is really funny. They should be here somewhere." George looked at John as Pippie started to eat a grape. It looked like it'd be a watermelon to her, the size she was.

"Maybe we should find these other fairies, hm?" John asked popping a grape in his mouth. George nodded when suddenly Ringo screamed loudly from his bed room. Pippie gasped and ran tot he edge of the counter.

"What's wrong!?" She asked worried. George let her climb up his arm before he went to Ringo's room to see why he'd screamed. It was actually quite comical what they found.


End file.
